In the field of irrigation systems, the drip system has become one of the most widely used water delivery method. The drip system is advantageous over other irrigation methods mainly because it delivers water and/or fertilizer only to those spots where it is needed. Not only is water consumption decreased, but the crop benefits for a number of reasons. Incidents of mildew and other undesirable fungus are minimized since the water is only delivered to the feeder roots of each plant. Weeds in the field are also discouraged because surface soil is mostly dry. The drip system is especially preferred when the planting field is not level, such as a hillside.
In conventional drip systems, water is carried in drip hoses generally along rows of plantings. At the location of each plant, a dripper or drip head is inserted into the hose to form a conduit. The generally hollow dripper thus allows water to flow into the dripper and dispense the water one drop at a time. However, due to the relatively small size of the dripper, its water delivery passage and openings are prone to obstruction by sand, soil, debris, algae and bacterial matter that have accumulated in the system. The farm or orchard operator must therefore examine each dripper frequently to ensure each is functioning properly. If a plugged dripper is found, it must be removed from the hose to be cleaned or replaced. It is obvious that this is an extremely time-consuming process since a typical farming operation or orchard may employ thousands of such drippers in its irrigation system.
The restoration process is also not without complications. The intake passage of a conventional dripper is equipped with an annular barb that effectively anchors against the inside wall of the hose when the intake passage and annular barb is pierced and inserted into the hose. The removal therefore requires pulling out the dripper by force which also enlarges the size of the drip hole and weakening the structure. The reinserted dripper thus has a weakened area to anchor against. If the farm or orchard operator had chosen not to turn the water off before undertaking this task, the water gushing out of the dripper hole makes it even more difficult to return the dripper to the hole. It is also easy to see that repeated insertion and removal of a dripper will eventually enlarge the hole and weaken the surrounding area to such an extent that it will not hold the dripper effectively. The water pressure in the hose may eventually force the dripper out of the enlarged hole.
In addition, where the soil is sandy, it is desirable to wet a larger area of the soil so that the feeder root system has access to an ample supply of water. A conventional drip head is not able to deliver water in such a manner.
Accordingly, it is desirable to employ a dripper and a mini-spray in an irrigation system that effectively maintains an unobstructed passageway. More particularly, such a dripper should remain unobstructed by soil, sand, algae, bacterial matter and other debris without demanding any change in the operation of the irrigation system. The employment of this improved dripper would greatly enhance the operation of any irrigation system in terms of time and cost.